


Polyphony

by a_sin_and_a_lie



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dark, Episode: s02e15 Reprise, Multi, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Buffy Summers (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sin_and_a_lie/pseuds/a_sin_and_a_lie
Summary: “I’ve got a present for you, lover,” Darla says.Reprise goes a different way. There will be no epiphany.





	Polyphony

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He knows that somehow, knows that time has jumped the track somewhere along the line. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Darla is standing in front of him in his room, and he’s thinking about losing himself in her, of turning his back on the world. But then she goes to the door to bring someone else inside.

“I’ve got a present for you, lover,” she says with her satisfied smirk. “You know what they say. You have to fight fire with fire.”

And he thought his heart was already broken, but apparently it can still shatter further because it does.

There are tears in his eyes when he says it, his face twisted in horror. “Buffy.”

She has a hurt little-girl look on her face, her green eyes wide. But the spark of life is missing from those eyes, replaced by a cold gleam. He can’t hear her heart beating.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Her voice sounds the same, sounds exactly the same, and some part of him doesn’t want to hurt her, even though he knows she is the well-baited trap and he is the mouse.

She walks over to him and raises a hand to his face. “Don’t cry, Angel. Please. We can be together now.” She starts to unbutton his shirt. He closes his eyes, willing this all to be a nightmare. “We can be together right now.” She leans her mouth in to kiss his chest as she pushes his shirt aside. She tugs on his collar until she can kiss his mouth, standing on her tiptoes.

He is lost, so lost, and she tastes almost like his living, breathing Buffy, and he wants to let go completely. But some shred of strength still left in him fights back and he manages to shove her away.

She raises a hand to her mouth, looking stung. “What is it?...You...you don’t love me anymore?”

Her act is so good he could almost believe her, but he knows better. He can sense Darla’s hand behind this innocent performance. Darla knows he is weak. “Leave,” he says. “Now. Both of you.”

Darla steps over to Buffy, her cruel smile stretching from ear to ear. She is clearly delighted by her new playmate. She puts her hands on both sides of Buffy’s face and kisses her, a long, lingering kiss that Angel can’t tear his eyes from.

“We don’t need him to love us now,” Darla says huskily. “We have each other.”

Buffy smiles at that and leans in for another kiss. Darla runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair as their mouths meet with passion. Angel’s mouth is dry. He knows he should force them to leave, or even walk out the door himself, but there is a shameful part of him that refuses to move from the spot. He is cold, so cold, and they are fire.

He watches as they caress each other’s bodies, their mouths still fused together. Darla’s hands disappear inside Buffy’s tank top and soon she is pulling it over Buffy’s head, revealing a long expanse of creamy skin to Angel’s gaze. Buffy’s bra disappears as well and Angel watches Buffy’s eyes flutter shut as Darla sucks one perfect nipple into her mouth.

“Yes,” Buffy says. “Yes.”

When Darla nips at her, Buffy moans, her eyes opening and meeting Angel’s. Darla kneels at Buffy’s feet, swirling her tongue around Buffy’s navel. Buffy is watching him watch her. She knows he wants her. Wants them.

She lifts her arms and stretches them out to him as Darla pulls her skirt down her body. She is wearing nothing underneath.

Darla moves aside, a knowing look on her face as Angel picks Buffy up in his arms. He knows it will mean his doom, but he doesn’t care. He can’t care about anything else when her naked body is wrapped around him and her lips are on his. Her fingers make short work of the rest of his buttons and she disentangles herself from him to pull his shirt off. She turns and strips Darla of her shirt as well.

He feels Darla move behind him, pressing her hands and breasts into the skin of his back and he moans. He is completely surrounded by them, the two women who have shown him the best and worst of a world that has never wanted him. They will show him more. He aches to see it.

They are all over him, everywhere around him, touching him. He sinks to his knees. He is kissing one, then the other. His hands are always full of their lush curves.

He is so deep in their spell that he almost misses it when Buffy turns to Darla with an uncertain look and Darla nods approvingly. Then Buffy’s face shifts and he knows what is coming. Darla smiles as her own fangs descend into place.

They look so similar like this, blonde-haired and golden-eyed, that he is taken aback.

But then he can no longer think, because Buffy is sinking her eager newborn fangs into one side of his neck and Darla is claiming the other side in her more assured, familiar way, and they are sucking him down in unison. He is rocked by the sheer intensity of the pleasure coursing through him. There is nothing left to hold him back. He lets himself fall.

It isn’t supposed to be like this. This can’t be perfect happiness.

But it is.


End file.
